September 2013
VFK Toasted Marshmallow Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 1st, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 2nd, 2013. Friday, August 30th, was National Toasted Marshmallow Day! As summer wanes and the summer nights begin to grow cooler, sitting in front of a crackling campfire is a fun tradition. Of course you can't have a blazing fire without thinking about toasting marshmallows! Special long handled forks are nice, but you can just cut a handy stick to toast up the perfect marshmallow. This tasty tradition is the quintessential way of celebrating National Toasted Marshmallow Day! Be aware that toasted marshmallows can burst into flames and become a torch to illuminate a campsite on a dark night! On today's quest we are going to look at the history of marshmallows! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and your choice of a Red or Blue Flaming Marshmallow Hat! VFK Toasted Marshmallow Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. TinyStitch 1:13 2. Colleen 1:25 3. Scarlett 1:37 4. Guest860108 1:48 5. alexberry 1:51 6. Fonna 1:52 7. AceTanner 2:01 8. EmilyAwesome 2:07 9. BoutThatLife 2:47 10. iLikeWaffles 3:07 11. Sealine 3:07 12. wildsplashstone 3:07 13. Genie 3:13 14. madamemagical 3:16 15. akira 3:42 16. Sorasheart 3:49 17. AimeeLou 4:01 18. prettyredstone 4:01 19. Alondra 4:04 20. Bamboo 4:07 21. Tigerbella 4:10 22. StellaTerrorGal 4:20 23. Lightning-Racer 4:24 24. scooterbrat 4:28 25. purple_tangle 4:31 26. BrownEyesBlue 4:31 27. Flowerlola 5:42 28. LittleMissDancer 5:45 29. iCoolshark 6:32 30. JohnAngel 6:52 VFK Extended Summer Weekend Mini-Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 2nd, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, September 3th, 2013. Every family has their own traditional end of summer activities. Some go camping, some go to visit their favorite beach, and others take a short vacation or have a barbecue with friends and family! This three-day weekend is traditionally the opportunity to take advantage of the last of the warm summer days. After this weekend you will begin to see the start of autumn events and fall seasonal activities. In many communities it is the last opportunity to visit community recreation areas and seasonal parks before they close after the weekend! On today's quest, let's look at the end of summer traditions! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Hard Hat - Black! Future Frights! Halloween is sneaking out from the dark corners of the calendar again! So head on over to the Developer Blog at devblog.epicages.com and share your Halloween ideas! Audubon Grand Re-Opening! Our Audubon Grand Re-Opening began today with a Host Hunt for the Elusive Camo Cap! Spotting birds was never more fun than with the Elusive Camo Cap, even the cleverest of birds won't be able to spot you behind your binoculars! We have some exciting news, Mr. Smith has announced that he will be giving an awesome Audubon bird pin to all of those who visit him and say "I'm bird watching, Mr. Smith!" starting at 10:00 A.M Eastern Time 7:00 A.M (Pacific Time)! Tomorrow the grand re-opening of the Audubon Wildlife Adventure Game will commence at 4:00 P.M Eastern Time, (1:00 P.M Pacific Time), check the Event Calendar for your local times, and your chance to earn the Exclusive Leaf-Cognito Enchantment, only available from Audubon's Wildlife Adventure Game! The Leaf Incognito Enchantment is perfect for concealing your identity while approaching unsuspecting prey. Even your closest friends won't recognize you! Last but not least, the First Weekend pin will be given to those who participate in this exclusive bird-watching event, Saturday September 7th through Monday September 9th! Calling all bird-watchers to this once-in-a-life-time event, you won't want to miss it! VFK Crayon Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 8th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 9th, 2013. For many people, their earliest memories of creating works of art include gripping a large bright crayon and intently bending over a preprinted coloring book page trying to "color inside the lines"! These simple inexpensive crayons as we know them today, began as expensive difficult to obtain art tools. After many decades of innovations and improvements, the humble crayon has gone from relative obscurity to king in our modern world! So, choose your favorite box of crayons, and your favorite coloring book and color along on today's quest, as we look at the history of crayons! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Crayon Rocket! VFK Crayon Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. PirateBlue 1:11 2. Scarlett 1:16 3. Jolly_Roger 1:19 4. Myshi 1:22 5. Colleen 1:23 6. JoyArlene 1:43 7. Reena 1:58 8. Lark 2:01 9. PirateBlueMaxx 2:34 10. MrIcyTea 2:34 11. prim_rose 3:01 12. ImaginePeace 3:15 13. Kanga 3:19 14. wildsplashstone 3:22 15. BlueLittleElephant 3:49 16. BrownEyesBlue 3:52 17. Nocturnal 3:55 18. PhiBetaB 4:07 19. Princess-dolphin 4:15 20. rhinestone 4:16 21. Prince_of_Flames 4:22 22. Red_Wonder 4:32 23. Pansi 5:04 24. astrolucky 6:25 25. LittleMissDancer 6:39 26. professor_mcdoogle 6:39 27. Kawaii_Lotus 6:49 28. alice_love 7:01 29. LotusBlossom 7:50 30. Guest334934 7:55 There are going to be a lot of awesome activities in store for the End of Summer and Start of Fall! We have so many exciting things planned, we wanted to give you a sneak peek into the highlights of what's coming! Looking into the future through your crystal ball was never more fun and there are some special Halloween announcements that will even get the dead hopping! Friday, September 13th: With Halloween so close and Friday the 13th only days away, there is a real concern that the ghosts will escape from Sleepy Hollow and roam throughout the kingdom! Who knows what devilish deeds those spooky spirits might conjure up if they get loose! So be on the look out, we will need every (warm) body to help capture the ghosts and get them back to Sleepy Hollow! Saturday, September 14th: With the transition from summer to fall being such a mystifying time, Merlin will be introducing a new Enchantment perfect for the end of summer! Sunday, September 15th: Honey! September is National Honey Month, so be prepared for a delightfully sticky and honey-tastic quest! Monday, September 16th: Sand Dollar Micro Quests arrive! Be sure to stock up, because there will be new and exciting Sand Dollar Releases all week long! Collect your Sand Dollars before the nights grow longer than the days, because after Sunday, September 22nd all the Sand Dollars will wash away! Tuesday, September 17th: Today is Constitution Day! And the perfect day to show off your Constitution Day Pin! Saturday, September 21st - Sunday, September 22nd: In the enchanting realm of Fairy Age, there is something magical in the air! Join your fairy friends for a whole new level of fairy challenge, with the exciting new game of Phere! A game of fairy skill and agility! But mortals beware! Only fairies can take on the Phere! The summer equinox is September 22nd, and the 21st will mark the beginning of our very first End of Summer Sock Hop! The Anniversary Ponies have enjoyed their time here at the Pony Express, but the end of Summer means the VFK Summer Anniversary is coming to an end too! Now it's time for us to say farewell for the present to the Anniversary Pony friends at the Pony Express, as the ponies at the Pony Express return with the fairies to their magical realm! Have you ever been envious of all the magical powers that up till now only the Wizard Merlin has possessed? Starting Monday September 23rd, you can attempt the Challenges that Merlin has devised to become an Apprentice Wizard! Each day there will be a new challenge and task as you progress to become an apprentice in the art of Wizardry! When you complete the 7th task on Sunday, you will receive the abilities of an Apprentice Wizard as well as the accompanying devices. Discover the world of Magic! For V.I.P. Members on the 29th of September Black Fire Ponies will be available! To summon your Black Fire Pony, you will need to use your skills as a Wizard Apprentice and acquire the Black Fire Pony summoning Amulet from the new Wizard's Gold Stamp Book coming to Merlin's! With Wizards and Black Fire Ponies can Jousting be far behind? Saturday, September 28th: Those high spirited and intelligent ponies have a new skill they want to learn and they can't wait to Trot their stuff for their owners! With patience and love you can help your pony learn the new gate of TROT! Just be ready with the sugar cubes and encouragement! Tuesday, October 1st: Get ready for an entire month of the spookiest and most frightful festivities, our 6th Spooktacular Halloween Celebration begins today! We're putting out the welcome mat for everything creepy, crawly, ghostly and ghoulish! So make sure to dress the part and be prepared to scare! Muahahahahaha! Also, The Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Collection returns today! So start collecting those Halloween treats! Saturday, October 5th: Tonight is the night for interactive frights! Active Objects! This brand new feature will allow you to control the scares and set the stage for puzzles and illusion like never before! Nothing says boo like a grave crawling skeleton reaching out of its tomb for a helping hand, or, claw... And that's only a hint of the ghastly Active Object Items that will be arriving throughout Halloween! For more information on Active Objects check the Developer Blog at devblog.epicages.com! Sunday, October 13th: Thirteen Ghosts! Will you be able to find all Thirteen Ghosts in the all new updated Victorian Haunted Mansion? All those daring enough to enter will have their chance! The spirits and spooks have a special request, their current homes, they report, are just too bright and eerily cheerful, so they've requested a contest to find the most dank and most hauntingly quaint abodes! Ready yourself for a spine-chilling Halloween Room Building Competition from Oct 13th - 26th! Those poltergeists guarantee you'll have a ghoul-time! Watch for the winners to appear Halloween Night! Thursday, October 31st: Trick or Treating will begin Halloween evening! Get ready for a night of Spooktacular Halloween fun, candy and surprises! Friday, November 1st: To complete the exciting Halloween season, Our 6th Annual Midnight Halloween Ball will occur when the Clock Chimes 13 on Friday night the first of November! If you feel like you're having trouble keeping secrets and that people can almost see through you, it might be because you are at the Midnight Halloween Ball! Escape From Sleepy Hollow! Watch out! We have a strong feeling the ghosts will escape from Sleepy Hollow at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, September 13th! So stay vigilant, and be prepared for ghosts and ghouls in every corner of the kingdom! Ghost Update! As the Friday the 13th moon continues to wax gibbous and illuminate the landscape, by Saturday night, the ghosts will be forced back into the shadows of sleepy hollow! Good luck ghost hunters! VFK Honey Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 15th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 16th, 2013. September is National Honey Month! So, this month, it's all about bees and honey!! Bees have been important to mankind, and have been kept and their honey harvested for centuries. This amazing natural sweetener is known not only for its sweet taste, but also for its natural healing properties! Bees have been such a part of our daily lives, that our speech is peppered with sayings and expressions that stem from this long association. So let's get busy, and buzz on over to today's quest about honey and the wonderful bee! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Honeycomb Arch! VFK Honey Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Scarlett 1:25 2. Colleen 1:30 3. Myshi 1:34 4. funfly 2:01 5. A_PROMISE_TO_PROMISE 2:07 6. MiniDayDreamer 2:16 7. wildsplashstone 2:45 8. Tbella 2:47 9. goldenwolves 3:04 10. Kanga 3:06 11. BERNARDO_S_ROCKS 3:07 12. Aceboy_Alex 3:12 13. cardigan 3:13 14. alice_love 3:13 15. AimeeLou 3:13 16. LemonLimeSlush 3:19 17. HersheyGirl 3:25 18. MollyPinkStar 3:27 19. SpaceAceDavid 3:37 20. iPattieRocks 4:07 21. PCJam 4:09 22. BrownEyesBlue 4:17 23. Tigerbella 4:20 24. NightDreamer 4:25 25. Crystalgirl 4:30 26. Redpanda 4:34 27. EbonySnakeTiger 4:54 28. SundayMonkey 5:20 29. BlazingTiger 5:42 30. Cassidi 6:05 Sand Dollar Micro Quests! The Sand Dollar Micro Quests have arrived and will be available until Sunday, September 22nd! Get your Sand Dollars before the end of summer, because after Sunday all the Sand Dollars will wash away! VFK Constitution Day Mini-Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, September 17th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, September 18th, 2013. Today, Constitution Day, is the commemoration of the signing of one of the most important documents ever written - the Constitution of the United States. On this day, September 17th, 1787, the U.S. Constitutional Convention signed this historic document. Today's federal holiday honors this occasion which altered the course of history. On today's quest we will look at the history of Constitution Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Constitution Day 2013 Pin! Fairy Phere Is Almost Here! Amongst the flowers, daisies and sparkles, lies Fairy Age! Within their magical meadows, they have been arranging a new Fairy Game for all of us to play! They have named their enchanted game, Fairy Phere! Fairy Phere will be arriving Saturday, September 21st, in all of its fairy glory! So wear your Fairy Enchantment with pride, as we await the coming of Fairy Phere! The Ultimate Sand Dollar Collection! Get ready for the final sand dollar release, The Ultimate Sand Dollar Collection! After trekking through the Amazon rainforest, we came across an ancient temple. We explored the interior passages, and uncovered the most stunning stone sculptures we have ever beheld. It was a Fire Breathing Dragon Head! After dismantling the ancient carvings, we were able to bring them back to Splashtastic to be sold at the Inland Ocean Shop under the Sand Dollars section! Along with our prized Fire Breathing Dragon Heads, we brought back a bit of the tropical rainforest with us – Tropical waterfalls and Mermaid Sand Sculptures that we had recovered from the nearby beach. So don’t miss out on a piece of ancient history or your very own rainforest, be sure to stop by the Inland Ocean Shop in Splashtastic and check out these new Sand Dollar items, arriving Today, September 19th! End of Summer Sock Hop! The autumnal equinox is September 22nd this year. The nights will be officially longer than the days, which means those romantic evenings will last even longer! To celebrate the end of summer and the beginning of the fall and winter seasons, come be part of the End of Summer Sock Hop! Our End of Summer Sock Hop will be held Saturday, September 21st, 2013 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific Time) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific Time) Especially for our UK players, our End of Summer Sock Hop will also be held Sunday, September 22nd, 2013, commencing at 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:00 P.M. UK Time, and will last until 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:00 P.M. UK Time. As part of the End of Summer Sock Hop, there will be a surprise party favor at each Sock Hop, and new attire! VFK Bonfire Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 22nd, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 23rd, 2013. Bonfires can be built with nearly any excuse for a celebration; however, there are some celebrations that simply require a bonfire! The end of summer is one such traditional time for building bonfires! Bonfires are controlled outdoor fires usually planned to burn quickly and they can be very large. Autumn is in the air and large informal bonfires help make the summer season last longer even though the temperatures may be falling! On today's quest, let's look at the flaming tradition of bonfires! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an End of Summer Bonfire - 2013! VFK Bonfire Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Aceiii 0:45 2. Watsup 0:46 3. AceTheSnowman 0:49 4. Mr.HollyWood 1:01 5. Scarlett 1:22 6. Colleen 1:25 7. Jolly_Roger 1:34 8. Aceboy_Alex 1:51 9. Genie 1:51 10. Athelas 1:58 11. AimeeLou 2:01 12. Quahaug 2:04 13. ExtremeScarySky 2:04 14. PirateBlueMaxx 2:10 15. iLikeWaffles 2:40 16. GoofyKR 2:40 17. FirePawHeart 2:46 18. Fonna 2:49 19. Summer_Beauty 3:10 20. BillyMays 3:10 21. Tigerbella 3:22 22. Blissfully 3:23 23. ash-work 3:25 24. zesha 3:28 25. wildsplashstone 3:32 26. BrownEyesBlue 3:34 27. TikiBlue 3:49 28. BlazingTiger 3:51 29. Barrel.Of.Monkeys 4:01 30. princess_cool_girl 4:13 Fairie Phere Is Here! Go to the Moonlit Lily Pond on the Fairie Age Map to play Fairie Phere! Faerie Phere is a game where you bounce a fairy sphere between you and a friend. If the sphere gets past you 3 times, your friend wins, and if you are able to bounce the sphere past your friend 3 times, you win! To play Fairie Phere with a friend, say "phere with friend" where "friend" is the name of your friend in the same room! Watch for the first step in the quest for Wizardry to come tomorrow! VFK Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship Day 1 - Apprentice! Monday, September 23rd, 2013. Wizards and their ability to perform magic have captured people's imagination for centuries. Ancient mythology describes many wizards and sorcerers across many cultures. In modern times, fictional wizards and the deeds of such famous wizards as Merlin, and Gandalf have entertained people for decades. Today's quest begins a week long epic quest to become a wizard apprentice and obtain wizardly powers. Upon the completion of your week long Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship, you will be deemed a Wizard Apprentice and will have new and exciting abilities and powers. On today's Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship, you will explore the world of wizardly powers! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Wizard - Omniscient Eye Pin! VFK Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship Day 1 - Apprentice! Tuesday, September 24th, 2013. Every wizard needs to know their history and the legends behind the wizards who came before them! Today's quest is the second day of your week long epic quest for wizard apprenticeship! Upon the completion of your week long Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship, you will be deemed a Wizard Apprentice, and that may only be the beginning! On today's Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship, you will look at the Wizard Master the legendary Merlin. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Wizard - Dragon Fire Pin! VFK Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship Day 3 - Apprentice! Wednesday, September 25th, 2013. With wizards throughout history casting spells and controlling elements, some icons emerge which are forever associated with wizards. These symbols, or in some case, creatures are so affiliated with wizards, that where you see one, a wizard can't be far away! Today's quest is the third day of your week long epic quest for wizard apprenticeship! On today's Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship, let's look at the symbols of wizardry! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Wizard - Lightning Pin! VFK Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship Day 4 - Wizard Stafflore! Thursday, September 26th, 2013. In some mythologies, because a wizard's staff is such an important part of their skill as a wizard, it is important to know as much as possible about the woods and materials used in wands and staffs. Today's quest is the fourth day of your week long epic quest for wizard apprenticeship! On today's Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship, let's look at the significance of wood and some materials for making wizard wands and staffs! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Wizard - Water Pin! VFK Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship Day 5 - Wizardly Potential! Friday, September 27th, 2013. In folklore and mythology, the greatest wizards were those that were born with magical powers, and they only had to learn how to control and enhance them. Some people who have magical potential are not aware of their wizardly potential until they complete some sort of test of their wizard ability. Today's quest is the fifth day of your week long epic quest for wizard apprenticeship! On today's Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship, you will embark on a test to assess your wizardly potential! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Wizard - Green Torch Pin! VFK Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship Day 6 - Alchemy! Saturday, September 28th, 2013. Alchemy has long been considered more of an art than a science. Its purpose was to explain how the universe worked. The most popular use of alchemy was for its transmutations. This is the changing, transforming, or converting of one substance into another. The ultimate quest of an alchemist was to transmute an object into gold. Today's quest is the sixth day of your week long epic quest for wizard apprenticeship! On today's Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship, let's look at the transmutation of objects in a quest! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Wizard - Transmutation Pin! Pony Tort! Your pony needs lots of energy and training to trot, if you feed and train your pony for 3 days in a row your pony will have enough energy and want to trot! After that, make sure to feed your pony and ride them every day or your pony will feel uncared for and not trot for you! To see if your pony has enough energy to trot, just SHIFT Click while riding! VFK Johnny Appleseed Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 29th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 30th, 2013. Every year, Americans honor the legendary pioneer, Johnny Appleseed and celebrate his birthday, on September 26th! Johnny Appleseed's real life wanderings and deeds grew into tall tales and legends in his own lifetime. In his humble life, he planted a series of apple tree orchards while wandering barefoot through the wilderness of Ohio, Indiana, and Illinois. So, for today's quest polish up a fresh shiny apple for a snack and let's go look at the famous tale of Johnny Appleseed! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Golden Johnny Appleseed Hat! VFK Johnny Appleseed Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Aceiii 0:43 2. AceTheSnowman 0:43 3. Watsup 0:46 4. Mr.HollyWood 0:48 5. Scarlett 1:07 6. Colleen 1:15 7. Myshi 1:25 8. Reena 1:34 9. Aceboy_Alex 1:43 10. SWEET-LUISA 2:02 11. AimeeLou 2:06 12. BERNARDO_S_ROCKS 2:07 13. funfly 2:25 14. wildsplashstone 2:42 15. InfiniteDreaming 2:47 16. BrownEyesBlue 3:01 17. Tinkyspal 3:13 18. Sporting 3:15 19. Bestweathergirl 3:22 20. PCJam 3:25 21. Resilient 3:37 22. eternal_winter 3:49 23. andred 3:51 24. Charice 3:57 25. Nocturnal 4:16 26. TikiBlue 4:22 27. LittleMissDancer 4:37 28. Bobbidazzler 4:58 29. Magnetic 5:04 30. Vanilla 5:19